


Just Us

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Just Sex, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert...and nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Us

Aaron had a moment of clarity when Robert was pressing open mouth kisses to his chest; he pushed his hand into the man's hair and bit his lip as Robert's tongue found his nipple, working the raised nub to hardness then moving across to the other one. He lifted his head and moved forward to kiss Aaron deeply; moving forward and rocking his hips against his growing hardness. Aaron moaned into the kiss and moved his hands to cup Robert's face. He kept his eyes closed as Robert flicked his tongue out against his lips and smiled,  
"Ready?"  
He nodded and opened his eyes to watch as Robert climbed to his knees between Aaron's legs. He pushed his hands through his hair and leant over him to reach the bedside table. Aaron took the opportunity to sit up and press kisses to Robert's ribs; pulling a breathy laugh from the man as he grabbed what he needed before returning to his position. Aaron reached over and stroked Robert's cock lazily as he opened the bottle of lube. He coated his fingers and batted Aaron's hand away,  
"Hold 'em."  
Aaron pulled his legs back; spreading himself open so Robert could coat his hole with the thick liquid before pushing a finger in slowly. Aaron's eyes fluttered shut at the intrusion and he shifted on the bed. Robert smirked and used his free hand to stroke his cock slowly as he pulled his finger free completely then pushed it back in. He let go of Aaron's cock and ran his hand over the man's thigh; moving closer as he curled his finger and pulled against the ring of muscle then pushed two fingers into him,  
"Mmm..."  
He smiled at Aaron and carried on opening him until Aaron was groaning and arching his back. Robert pulled his fingers free and leant over again to grab a condom; only to be stopped by a hand on his wrist,  
"Wait."  
He looked at Aaron,  
"You alright?"  
Aaron swallowed and took the condom from his hand,  
"I don't want it."  
Robert frowned,  
"What?"  
Aaron looked at him and sat up a bit,  
"I just want...you. Just you. No...Nothing else."  
Robert's face softened and he smiled,  
"Really?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"If you're okay with that?"  
Robert leant forward and kissed him; gripping the back of his head to deepen it before breaking away and nodding,  
"Yeah."  
Aaron grinned and dropped the foil packet as he got into position; running a hand down Robert's arm as the man stroked himself a few times then coated his cock with lube,  
"Okay?"  
Aaron nodded then faltered,  
"Have you done this before?"  
Robert smirked,  
"Sex?"  
Aaron breathed out a laugh,  
"Without anything."  
Robert shook his head,  
"Not with a man."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Okay."  
Robert leant forward and kissed him gently,  
"We don't have to."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"I want to...please."  
Robert climbed to his knees again; pulling Aaron by his leg before pushing his knee back and positioning himself,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron nodded and fisted his hand in the sheets; a groan escaping his lips as Robert pushed in slowly.  
"Oh....god."  
Robert pushed until he was flush against Aaron's arse. The tight heat around him was making his head go light. Aaron moved his hand and gripped his arm tightly,  
"You feel so good...Christ you feel so good."  
Aaron gasped at the feel of Robert inside with no barrier, how swollen he felt and full it was making him. He pushed his hips down; pulling a moan from Robert who immediately moved to kiss him as he started to pull out then push straight back in. Aaron tangled a hand in his hair and wrapped his legs tightly around him; making him move more.  
"F-fuck me. Come on."  
Robert nodded and held himself up as he started pounding into him, curse words pouring from his mouth as he went. Aaron arched his back; pushing his head back and crying out in pleasure,  
"Fuck!"  
Robert bit his lip; positioning himself and picking up his pace; pounding into Aaron until he could feel the heat pool in his stomach. He slowed down and Aaron wrapped an arm around his neck; propping himself up and rolling his hips as he kissed the man desperately,  
"Don't stop...don't stop."  
Robert groaned and pushed Aaron down flat; pressing a hand on his chest as he pounded relentlessly. Aaron's eyes rolled back as his prostate was rubbed constantly and he grabbed his leaking cock; stroking himself in time with the movement of Robert until he was gasping; arching up and coming in thick ropes over his fist before collapsing into the bed. Robert gasped as he clenched around him; taking only a few more thrusts before he moved to pull out,  
"No."  
Aaron tightened his legs around him,  
"A-Aaron I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come."  
He groaned as Aaron clenched around him again,  
"Don't...I wanna feel it. I wanna feel you."  
Robert slammed his hand into the headboard and surged forward to kiss Aaron; thrusting deeply into him as his orgasm took over and he groaned as he shot his hot load into the man. Aaron kissed him through it; wrapping his arms around him and rubbing his sweat coated back as the man shook,  
"Ho-holy shit."  
Aaron chuckled and dropped his legs; moaning slightly as Robert pulled out, the feel of his load seeping out with him making him shiver. Robert collapsed into the bed and gasped for breath. Aaron reached down between his legs; pressing a finger against his hole and biting his lip as it sank in easily,  
"Mmm fuck."  
Robert rolled over and kissed him; his fingers following his arm to press a finger against his hole as well. Aaron moved his hand away and let Robert finger him slowly as they kissed before pushing his hand away,  
"That was amazing."  
Robert brushed their noses together,  
"You're amazing...taking me like that...holding me inside."  
He looked into Aaron's eyes,  
"Trusting me like that."  
Aaron pressed a hand against his face and stroked his cheek with his thumb,  
"I do...trust you."  
Robert swallowed and leant down to kiss him again. Aaron smiled against his lips and rolled onto his side; facing him and stroking his cheek gently. He pulled away slowly and brushed their noses together,  
"I love you."  
Robert broke into a grin and pulled him into another kiss,  
"Oh god I love you too....I love you."  
Aaron kissed him once more then pulled away to climb from the bed,  
"Where you going?"  
Aaron turned around and grinned,  
"To clean up. Get comfy I'll be right back."  
Robert lay on his back and folded his arm under his head,  
"You better."  
Aaron grinned and headed to the bathroom; leaving Robert grinning to himself in the bed.

When he opened his eyes it was still dark in the room; he could see the light coming around the curtain and he yawned before looking over at Aaron who was still asleep. He had his back to Robert and the blanket down just above his bare arse. Robert swallowed and moved closer; his cock already hardening at the sight of the man and the rush of memories from the night before. He ran his fingers slowly down Aaron's arm and down to his waist; leaning in to press gentle kisses to his neck and shoulder,  
"Mm...Rob?"  
Robert didn't answer; moving his hand over to grip Aaron's cock softly and stroke him slowly. Aaron moaned quietly and leant back against the man as he carried on pressing kisses to his skin; his free arm snaking under Aaron's head and holding him. Aaron closed his eyes; a smirk on his lips as he felt Robert's hardness against him. Robert kissed his jaw and he lifted his head to look at Aaron,  
"Go on."  
Robert nodded and dropped his cock to grab the lube; pouring a tiny amount on his fingers as Aaron bent his leg toward his chest. Robert pressed another kiss to his neck and pushed his fingers straight into his still relaxed hole. Aaron groaned and pushed his face into the pillow; biting down on the material as Robert's fingers were replaced with the head of his cock; meeting little resistance as he pushed in fully. He put his hand on Aaron hip and kissed and sucked his shoulder as he rocked his hips slowly. Aaron grabbed his hand; squeezing his fingers hard and groaning at the slow pace. Robert moved his head to kiss Aaron's cheek; in absolutely no hurry to end the mornings activity. Aaron moaned in satisfaction, the feeling of being so full and stretched taking over everything in his brain until all that existed was Robert. He turned his head and met Robert's lips briefly before biting his lip and groaning as Robert's cock dragged over his prostate again. Robert rocked his hips again and kissed Aaron's shoulder; letting out his own moan at the pleasure that coursed through him,  
"You feel so goddamn good."  
Aaron pushed his face into the pillow; the torture of Robert moving so slow enough to keep him speechless. He squeezed Robert's hand more tightly and bit down on the material of the pillow as Robert changed his angle slightly,  
"Fuck I love you so much...so much."  
Aaron groaned in agreement and let go of Robert's hand to stroke himself; the feel of the man fucking him so slowly almost too much to bear.  
"Oh god Rob please....please...."  
Robert leant into his ear,  
"Shh I got you...I got you don't worry."  
He batted Aaron's hand away; taking over stroking him as he finally picked up his pace and started thrusting into the man. Aaron gasped and immediately reached behind himself to grip onto Robert's hair, turning his head and kissing him again,  
"Oh god...I'm close."  
Robert kissed his shoulder,  
"Come for me. Come for me."  
He sped his hand up; scrunching his eyes shut as Aaron clenched around him and groaned as he came. He stroked the man through until he pushed his hand away then thrust three more times and stilled, a whine slipping from his lips as he filled Aaron's arse with his load. He collapsed against him; their hands finding each other again and entwining tightly as the two men tried to catch their breath.  
"Fuck..."  
Aaron chuckled as Robert pulled out then collapsed onto his back. He lifted his arm and let Robert move to rest his head on his chest; his leg over Aaron's and their hands entwined again.  
"Well that was a hell of a wake up."  
Robert moved his head and kissed Aaron's chest,  
"Yeah."  
Aaron smiled and looked down at him,  
"Good morning by the way."  
Robert rested his chin on Aaron's chest and grinned,  
"Morning."  
Aaron lifted his hand and kissed it before settling back into the pillows. Robert watched him for a moment then rested his head back on his chest and closed his eyes again. Aaron smiled to himself; trying not to think about the wet spot on the bed or the fact that he was still full of Robert's load and instead closed his own eyes; enjoying the quiet of the morning that stretched before them.


End file.
